First Name Basis
by AJGranger13
Summary: This is a Drarry fic, if you don't like, don't read. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Again, I don't own the characters, J.K. Rowling does

Chapter 1

"QUIT WALKING AWAY FROM ME MALFOY!" screamed Pansy. Everyone, including the staff and ghosts, turned to stare at the entrance to the Great Hall.

_Last name basis, good, _thought Draco. _Maybe Parkinson is finally catching on. _He had been trying to avoid her for the past month. Draco wasn't good with tears, so he didn't want to come right out and tell her it was over. He didn't know what happened. Well, he did, but he had no idea why. He didn't feel the same way towards her or any other girl anymore. However, the person Draco _did_ like probably didn't like him back in any way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" wondered Ron out loud.

"Haven't you noticed?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, I rarely pay attention to my own life, let alone the life of a slimy git," Ron sank his teeth into a giant, juicy turkey leg.

"You're such a pig, Ron."

"Yah, buh you wuf me anywhay, 'ermione," mumbled Ron while spit flew out of his mouth.

"That's beside the point," said Hermione as she wiped a piece of turkey off her cheek. "Have you paid attention Harry? Harry?" Hermione clapped loudly in his face. "Harry!"

"Huh? Oh, um," this was the first time since they all sat down that Harry remembered Ron and Hermione were there. "Could you repeat the question?" Ron snorted and choked on a piece of freshly bitten piece of turkey.

"Honestly, you two. It's been going on for a month now. It's pretty obvious that Draco doesn't want to be with Pansy anymore."

"Well, it isn't pretty obvious if I haven't noticed."

"Ron, you wouldn't notice a giant standing in the middle of a barren field," Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione held up a hand and turned to Harry. "What were you thinking about?"

"Uh, nothing important. Just daydreaming," Hermione looked at him in a way that clearly said she didn't believe him. "Well," said Harry. "I really need to go upstairs and work on that, uh, essay that's due in, uh, some class on some day this week," he was starting to rush his words. "So, um, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As Harry stood up and walked towards the entrance, he could feel Hermione's gaze burning into the back of his skull. He wasn't about to tell her the truth. He _did_ notice how Draco was avoiding Pansy. Harry was overjoyed by it. But he wasn't going to say that to Hermione and all hell would break lose if Ron found out. Harry only needed to know that Draco and Pansy were really through. Now was the time for Harry to make a decision that would either embarrass him greatly, or change his life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, Draco," said Snape. "Why exactly are you asking me for relationship advice?"

"Because, Professor Snape, I can't go to my father. He doesn't give a damn about me. And Crabbe and Goyle don't know the difference between their wands and their breakfast," Draco leaned forward in his chair, put his elbows on the table, put his chin on his hands, and sighed.

"Well, Draco, I don't have much experience with women, let alone teenage girls."

"Um, Professor, I never said it was a girl," said Draco looking down with a hand on the back of his neck. His face was as red as a Weasley's head.

"Oh. Uh…well, Mr. Malfoy," now it was Snape's turn to be embarrassed. "Um, this is something I know absolutely nothing about, to be completely honest with you. Maybe you should talk to Professor Slughorn. I'm sure he'll be able to help you."

"Oh! O-okay then," stuttered Draco after he picked his jaw up from the dungeon floor. He stood up, turned on his heels, and walked back to the Slytherin common room with his eyes still as big as saucers. _Well, _he thought. _That's something I didn't need to know. _When he reached the common room door, Draco saw Pansy standing against the wall with tears in her eyes. _Damn it, I was_ _hoping this wouldn't happen._

"Where've you been, Malfoy?" Pansy managed to choke out. "Been hanging around with some bimbo from another house?"

"No, _Parkinson, _I wasn't hanging around with another girl," Draco snapped back. "And why should it matter?" _Now the tears are gonna pour over, _he thought. "It's over between us, remember?" With those words, as Draco predicted, Pansy burst into tears. She ran into the common room and then into the girl's dormitory. _Great, now everyone is gonna stare daggers at me tomorrow. If she had just kept her nose in her own damn business, this wouldn't have happened. _This was going through Draco's head as he went to the boy's dormitory. He didn't mean to make her cry, but what else was he supposed to say? It's not you, it's me, but can we still be friends? That was too lame and overused. This was the only way. Draco's heart was set on someone else. Someone he knew, deep down inside, he couldn't have.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast just as everyone else was finishing up. He plopped down in his usual spot next to Ron.

"Sleep in a bit, Harry?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Harry replied while grabbing the little pieces of food that were still available. _That's the last time I show up late. I'm starved!_ Truth was, he didn't sleep in, not at all. He kept thinking about what he was going to do that day and how he was going to do it. He was still thinking about it until Hermione broke his train of thought.

"Thinking about nothing again, Harry?"

"Oh, lay off, Hermione," said Ron rolling his eyes, then flinching as Hermione gave him a death glare. "I-I mean, if a man needs to think, he doesn't want a woman bugging him about it."

"I could hardly call you two 'men' with the way you act. You still have the minds of five-year-olds."

"Oh, so now you've been prying _my_ head?"

"No, I was ju—

"Will you guys just shut up?" Harry interrupted. "You sound like an old married couple!"

"Harry," Hermione started, but he wasn't going to listen to excuses.

"It's time for me to head to potions. I need to talk to Slughorn about that potion I made," Harry stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Ron turned to Hermione. "What potion?"

"I don't know. I'm a woman who isn't going to bug a man about what he's thinking." she replied.

Ron rolled his eyes again. _Women, _he thought. _Can't live with them, probably __can_ _live without them._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(During Harry's morning in the Great Hall)

"And there you have it, Mr. Malfoy," said Professor Horace Slughorn. "I hope I helped. Trying to get a guy to like you may be difficult, but it's not impossible."

"Uh, thanks, I guess," said a shocked Draco. He had no idea just how much someone could know about gay relationships. All he needed was a simple answer to what he though was a simple question. But instead, he got an hour long lecture on Slughorn's past relationships. Sure it taught Draco something. It taught him to never ask Slughorn a personal question again. Just as Draco turned to walk out, who should walk in but Harry Potter?

"Shit," Draco mumbled. "This is the very last thing I need right now."

"Oops! Sorry. I'll just come back later."

"No, Harry. Please say!" begged Slughorn. "I don't get many visitors."

"Fine," said Harry sitting down.

"So, Mr. Potter, what brings you here?" questioned Slughorn.

"Nothing. Just wanted some peace and quiet before class," replied Harry, who was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh. Okay," said Slughorn getting the hint. "I'll just be in my office if you need me." He went to his office and shut the door.

_This can't be happening, _thought Draco. _Why did he come here, of all places in this castle, for peace and quiet? _He tried not to make any eye contact with Harry.

After two long quiet minutes, Harry turned his head to look at Draco, who whipped his head in the other direction.

"So, Draco," said Harry breaking he silence. "I heard about you and Pansy."

"That's none of your business Po-" Draco turned around and looked at Harry with wide eyes. "D-did you just call me Draco?"

"I thought that was your name, unless you changed it within the last 24 hours," Harry smiled with humor gleaming in his eyes. "My name is still Harry, or Potter, if you prefer to call me by my last name."

Draco started to laugh, but he caught himself and went back to his straight face. "It's still none of your business, Harry."

At the sound of his name, Harry got a chill down his spine. _I hope this works, _he thought. Then he heard the sound of people gathering around the classroom door. _Damn, I thought I had more time! _He looked at his watch. He had only two minutes left before Slughorn came out to open the door. "I, uh, also heard that someone is looking to ask you out," _man, this is sounding stupid already!_

"Really? Who?"

"Oh, you know the type. Average height and weight, black hair, green eyes," Harry felt a bead of sweat run down his forehead.

Draco tilted his head in thought, then snapped it back straight after a few seconds as he figured it out. Before Harry could say anymore, Draco ran the few feet between them and locked his lips around Harry's.

Without hesitating, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed back. _I can't believe it worked! _he thought, relief flooding his body, along with other emotions.

Draco pulled away with his arms still around Harry's neck and tears in his eyes. _He's mine, _Draco thought triumphantly. _ And no one can take him away from me! _He couldn't help but smile as Harry wiped his tears away. Draco finally felt like someone cared about him.

"Ah, young love," sighed Slughorn, who had walked in just a moment before. Harry and Draco quickly separated as their faces turned beat red. "Don't worry," said Slughorn with his hands up as if surrendering. "I won't tell a soul."

_You better not, _thought Draco. _I don't need this getting to my father before I have a chance to tell him myself._

"Thanks. We really appreciate it," said Harry. His face was turning back to its normal color.

As Slughorn glided to the door, Harry and Draco hurried to their seats, acting as if nothing unusual had happened. Harry was so happy that he hardly noticed Ron and Hermione still bickering as they took their seats next to him. He decided he wasn't going to tell him yet.

Hermione turned from Ron to see Harry in his good mood. "Why so happy Harry?"

"Oh, just enjoying life," _and the person I get to spend it with. _He sighed and opened his book. The whole relationship would stay a secret, for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco peeked around the entryway that led into the Great Hall. He squeaked in horror and turned back to Harry. "I don't like this," he whined. "Couldn't we just start holding hands in the hallways like a normal couple?"

"If we were a normal couple, yes," replied Harry. "But we're not. That's how rumors get started. This way, everyone finds out at the same time and hears the same story."

Draco folded his arms and pouted. It usually worked with Harry to get things his way. "Then why can't we just let the rumors spread and painfully curse whoever started them?"

"No," replied Harry with a chuckle. "We will surely be expelled if we do that." He leaned over to kiss Draco on the cheek.

Draco unfolded his arms and sighed in defeat. "Well, when you put it that way…"

Harry grasped Draco's hand in his own. "Are you ready?"

"You know, I wouldn't mind getting expelled."

"I would, and so would your father. Must I remind you of his reaction to the last bit of news you wrote to him about? It's a good thing he didn't send you a howler."

Draco shivered. Lucius Malfoy had sent a nasty letter expressing exactly how disgusted he was with his son. There were ink blotches where Draco's father had pressed too hard and holes where the quill punched through the parchment. He didn't even want to think about what was waiting for him at home.

"We should go," said Harry. "People will be headed towards the classrooms soon."

"Okay," sighed Draco. "Let's get this over with." He squeezed Harry's hand as they turned the corner and walked into the Great Hall.

El Fin!


End file.
